doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon
This article is for the character itself. :For the original manga, go to Doraemon (manga), for the anime series either go to '' :Doraemon (1973 anime) or Doraemon (1979 anime). For other uses, go to Doraemon (disambiguation).'' ---- __TOC__ Doraemon (born September 3, 2112) is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including in particular the original manga and the anime shows to name a few). In Japan, even after nearly 40 years of the character's first appearance in the original manga), he is now considered a cultural icon and was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. He helped Nobita with his gadgets which most of the time, ended up misused by Nobita or his friends. Description and origins [[Video:Doraemon opening song|thumb|left|300px|'Doraemon''s creation.]] Doraemon is a blue robotic cat from the 22nd century, who weighs 129.3kg (285 lbs) and measures at 129.3cm (4'3") tall. He is manufactured on September 3rd in the year 2112, bearing the code MS-903, at the Matsushiba Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell) malfunctioned after production. During his manufacture, he got struck by lighting and lost an important screw that is part of his brain, thus affecting his performance in both his studies and towards society. His favourite food is dorayaki, a Japanese treat consisting of two pancake-like patties wrapped around a filling of sweet red bean paste. According to a story arc in the spin-off manga series, "The Doraemons", Doraemon's original paint colour was yellow. He changed colour after getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, which caused him to slip into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labelled "sadness" and as he wept, the yellow color was washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. These events are what caused Doraemon to have such a huge fear of mice, despite the fact he's actually a robot cat and these events were also animated into a 2005 intro to the current anime series. Doraemon also has a fourth-dimensional pocket on his body from which he can acquire various colourful and futuristic gadgets, tools and playthings from a future department store, mostly each one he acquires in each story are to help out Nobita Nobi with anything he has trouble with in the story. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items, which are quite irritating at times. Purpose in the "Doraemon" Storyline In the original storyline to the manga, Doraemon is sent back in time to the present day to aid Nobita Nobi, a highly-unlucky forth-grader from Nerima in Tokyo, by his great-great-grandson Sewashi. He sent Doraemon to the present day to help out his great-great-grandfather so that Doraemon will help improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants, including Sewashi, could enjoy a better future. When Doraemon is "off-duty", his sister Dorami goes back in time from 2112 to the present day to visit Nobita. Dorami quarrel with Doraemon when Doraemon refuse to go to future for check up. This is needed for all future robots to ensure their health. Doraemon refuse to go as he is very worried about Nobita when he was away. Legacy *Has had 29 feature-length theatrical animated movies, each one released in Japanese cinemas annually each year (except in 2005), to his name. *Has had over 40 video games to his name. *Was voted one of Time Asia magazine's 22 "Asian Heroes" on April 22nd, 2002. *Has even been made "real" by Bandai through the Real Dream Doraemon Project (R.D.D.P.) as a remote control robot by the name of Doraemon the Robot (DTR-01B). *In March 2008, Japan's Foreign Ministry appointed Doraemon as the nation's first "anime ambassador."Ministry spokesman explained the novel decision as an attempt to help people in other countries to understand Japanese anime better and to deepen their interest in Japanese culture."The Foreign Ministry action confirms that Doraemon has come to be considered a Japanese cultural icon Seiyū(voice actor/actress) These are the seiyū of Doraemon anime Kōsei Tomita(episodes 1-13)→Masako Nozawa (1973) Nobuyo Ōyama (1979~March 2005) Wasabi Mizuta (April 2005~present) Golden Kazue Takahashi→Chisa Yokoyama ja:ドラえもん zh-tw:哆啦A夢 Category:Characters Category: Major Characters Category:Robots